


Lighting The Candle

by DigitalGhost



Series: Day of the Departed 2018 [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Day of the Departed, Day of the Departed 2018, Feels, Gen, lanterns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: Just some thoughts about Day of the Departed, and the ninja's relationship to it in story form :>





	Lighting The Candle

Autumn is a time of remembrances.

Summer’s illusion of warmth and happiness slowly gives way to the cold, harsh ways of real world, of winter.

The people of Ninjago cling to their happy things, their summertimes, their friendships, their good times, to get them through the season of heartless chill. They remember their lost, their loved, their departed, to prepare for a season of hardship.

People of all sorts, the groups and the loners, light a lantern, as one, to bring a flicker of hope to their world. Yet, no two candles are lit for the same reasons.

There is a gathering of people, six to be exact, who protect and defend for the same cause. Yes, they are united, but also separate.

Together, yet alone.

The one who ever pains, yet laughs to hide it, he lights the candle for his unknown, for that which he could have never discovered. The things he can never have,  and which he does have, are what he lights the flame for.

He who holds them, the supporting rock, he lights the candle for a wish, wishing that his comrades and family may be well after the battle, even at the cost of himself. The losses that make up this boulder, yet relentlessly try to push him over, are what he lights the flame for.

The one shining from the light of his heart, who warms the coldest soul, he lights the candle for the better times of the past, and that he may learn from them. Bittersweet moments, sweet memories, and innocent times; this is what he lights the flame for.

He whose fire blazes bright, yet not questioning its fuel, he lights the candle for missed opportunities, regrets, unexplored paths. Things that could never be, a perfect world, are what he lights the flame for.

The one truer than any, yet always just too far away, she lights the candle for memory and hope, for what more could one hope for than a real family? What more could one remember than the good times of the past? Innocent bliss, sweet ignorance, an indescribable childhood feeling, these are what she lights the flame for.

He who stands atop, the valiant leader, adorned in green but heart shining of gold, he lights the candle for his lost, his departed, but yet his blessings, and his hope.

These things, these lights, this is what separates them, yet this is what unites them.

Autumn is a time of remembrances.

**Author's Note:**

> Order of the ninja paragraphs is Jay, Cole, Zane, Kai, Nya, and Lloyd  
> Could you tell that I wrote Zane as a cinnamon roll? XD XD Anyway, like and comment, have a good Day of the Departed!!! :)


End file.
